customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie's Bad Bug (Thevideotour1's version)
'Sophie's Bad Bug '''is the 16th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 27, 1995. Summary Sophie comes home after school, even though she promised her mom she'd take the school bus home to help her dad mow the lawn, and fakes having a "bad bug" to get some sleep. Unfortunately for Sophie, the Tiger Troops and the kids overhear her lie and decide to find a way to chase off the bug to cure the 18-year-old girl. Plot Cast *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Gianna (Susan Sarandon) *Enzo (Bob Hoskins) *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Cindy (Kathryn Long) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Jessica (Michelle Tratchenberg) *Jill (Kathryn Short) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Mark (Steve Van Wormer) *Sean (Amos Crawley) *Walt (John White) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) Trivia *This episode will be later adapted to the Rugrats episode, "Grandpa's Bad Bug". *When Sophie screams "DAAAAAAGH!!!!!" while Rachel is making Sophie's tonsils hurt, the sound clip is voiced by Girl 1 (voiced by Carrie Savage) from "Soul Calibur III" (when a CAS gets knocked out by an opponent). Quotes Quote 1: *(Sophie is sleeping on her bed, snoring) *(eight of the Tiger Troops and the kids open the door and walk into Sophie's bedroom. They see Sophie sleeping on her bed) *Chris: How the fuck are we supposed to get that goddamn bug outta there? *Walt: Well, let's think of something. *(everybody thinking) *Danielle: I know. What would make a bug go from somewhere to somewhere else? *Jay: How 'bout lunch? Lunch is wonderful! *Sean: What're you talkin' about? *Jay: I remember the time when Aunt Gianna bought a lot of groceries at the supermarket a few weeks ago but now the food is spoiled and here they are. *All (except Jay): Eww!!! *Cindy: Tell us what you've got here, Jay. *Jay: All right. I've got some apple slices. Looks like they're spoiled. *Cindy: Ew! Gross! *Yang: Oh, my God! These apples taste like shit! *Lolita: What else do you got here? *Mary: Well, I've got some baby carrots. *Rachel: And I've got some old bread. *Chris: And I've got moldy cheese. *Danielle: Ew! Gross! *Chris: Is that all? *Mark: That's all. *Chris: All right. Let's do it, guys. *(the Tiger Troops prepare for Sophie's treatment) *Walt: Okay, guys. All we hafta do is to make a picnic on Sophie's face so the bugs will eat it. Are you ready? *Lily: We're ready. *Walt: Okay, then. I want you to put one piece of each kind of food wrapped in a plastic bag on every corner of Sophie's mouth. *Mary: Got it. *(the Tiger Troops put each piece of food on every corner of Sophie's mouth) *(Sophie swallows the old food. She then chokes and gags) *Mark: Quick!! Everybody hide!! *(all the Tiger Troops and the kids hide so that nobody can see Sophie) *Gianna: (comes into Sophie's bedroom to see Sophie) Sophie! What's the matter?! *Sophie: Tastes like I just... (coughing) ...swallowed a conflabbed sweat sock! *Gianna: Okay. I'll go downstairs and get you some fresh lemonade. *Sophie: Great. (she goes back to sleep, snoring) Quote 2: *Danielle: Okay, guys. You can come out now. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids come out) *Chris: I don't think we can get that bug outta here, shall we? *Mark: Maybe. *Rachel: But how? *Walt: I know just the thing. You need a flashlight, a nose, a block, and pliers in order to see the bug. *Mary: Sure. No problem. *(wipes to the Tiger Troops and the kids preparing for Sophie's treatment) *Walt: Flaslight. *(Chris turns on flashlight) *Walt: Nose. *(Mary squeezes Sophie's nose) *Walt: Block. *(Lily puts a block on Sophie's cheek) *(the bug is moving around) *Lolita: (gasps) I see the bug. It's moving around. *Rachel: Walt, hand me the pliers please. *Walt: Okay. (he gives Rachel the pliers) *Rachel: Thank you. *Walt: You're welcome. *Tiger Troops: WOW!! *Yang: C'mon, Chris. Take a look. It's not scary. *Chris: (shines Sophie's tonsils with the flashlight) No way am I gonna see Sophie's tonsils. It's disgusting. *(Rachel prepares to take the bug out of Sophie's mouth) *(cuts to Gianna pouring lemonade in a cup) *Sophie: (screaming in distance) DAAAAAAGH!!!!! *Gianna: (loses her focus on pouring lemonade) Huh?!! *(cuts to Sophie coughing) *Gianna: Are you all right, Sophie?! What's wrong?! *Sophie: It feels like a goddamn lobster's been shakin' hands with my tonsils! *Gianna: (takes a look at Sophie's throat) Damn, Sophie! Your throat looks sore! That means you got one mean bug you've got there. *Sophie: Oh, really? Can I please get some rest, mom? *Gianna: Absolutely. (she leaves) *(Sophie coughing) Quote 3: *Chris: Shouldn't we just collect lots of bugs and put them all on Sophie? *(the Tiger Troops and the kids come out) *Danielle: I don't know but we'll give it a try. *Danny: Great. Sounds great. *Mary: What about the bug. We can't get him outta here. *Yang: Of ''course we can, Mary! That's why we need to go to the backyard and find a lot of bugs! *Mary: But how?! *Cindy: All we hafta do is to get a bucket and some shovels so we can dig some holes and put all the bugs in a bucket, then we'll bring them inside and pour all the bugs on Sophie so they will fight the bad bug, okay, guys? *Lily: Okay. Let's give it a try. Quote 4: *(wipes to the Tiger Troops and the kids going into the backyard with a bucket and some shovels) *Chris: Anyway, guys, this is kinda tricky. *(everybody else is digging a hole with some shovels) *Jessica: No, it's not. You just dig a hole in the ground with a shovel like this. (she digs a hole in the ground with a shovel) *Chris: Actually, my arms will fall off if I use a shovel. *Danielle: Come on, you're strong. You have hands. We want you to help us. *Chris: You fool! *Lolita: Hey, Chris! Look what I found! *Chris: What is it? *Lolita: (has a beetle in her hand) I found a beetle. *Chris: A beetle. That will help. What else? *Walt: I found a grasshopper. *Chris: But that one hops. *Mary: Hey, Chris! Check how many bugs we have! *Chris: How many? Well, there are lots of bugs that you found in the backyard. *Yang: Chris, check this out. (he pulls out a cute bug) This little guy's cute. *Chris: Cool, Yang. What else you got there? *Lily: I found a red bug with lots of spots. It's a ladybug. Red is my favorite color. *Chris: Mine, too. *Sean: (holds a fuzzy bug with his fingertips) This one's really fuzzy. *Walt: (has a caterpillar on his arm) And this one's got lots of legs. *Mark: Okay, guys! That's enough! No more good bugs. *Chris: You're right, Mark. Let's go inside. I think we've got too many bugs out there. *Danielle: Wait a minute! Haven't we forgotten something?! *Chris: What? *Danielle: We haven't put all the bugs in a bucket yet. *Chris: That's right. *Danielle: All right, you guys. Can you help me? *Rachel: Sure. *Danielle: Okay, guys. I want you to work as a team. If we can put all the bugs in a bucket, we can bring them to Sophie's house so we can put all of them over Sophie. Start now. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids put all the bugs in a bucket in fast motion) *Danielle: Phew! That felt great. *Yang: All right, guys. Let's bring them to Sophie's house. *Chris: Okay. *(the Tiger Troops and the kids bring a bucket of bug to Sophie's house) Transcript ﻿